


繁花深处

by aosakitarou



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosakitarou/pseuds/aosakitarou
Summary: ～注意～本文受尾田老师的一张“五岁多弗朗明哥支配着奴隶”的草稿图启发 经过作者无可救药的腐烂大脑蒸发而出是一篇【唐吉轲德家的天龙人x被迫变成奴隶的多弗】的爽文 注意点如下：1）多弗的父亲和阿拉巴斯坦的关系是官方信息2）本文不建议18岁以下或心理承受能力较低读者阅读！本文包含大量糟糕内容：猥亵幼童 侵犯未成年 近亲相奸 强奸 轮奸 and etc。3）本文随读者的选择会有【2个结局】 好的结局非常好（上过多弗的路人都得死） 坏的结局非常糟（非常糟）4）带一点维唐滤镜 但两人并非恋人关系





	繁花深处

繁花深处

 

 

　　春天既漫长又沉闷，秒针挪动的颤音，布谷鸟钟里整点跳舞的小人，八音盒的发条，都走了调，没有一样在拍子上的。小时候眼中的一切都那么巨大，无论是服侍自己的仆人还是仰卧在脚前的老虎，看起来仿佛一道道不可逾越的高墙，令多弗想起后花园里灌木连成的迷宫。骑在父亲肩上鸟瞰那座唐吉轲德家引以为豪的迷宫时，多弗着实吓了一跳。所以母亲总不会放开自己的手，带他穿过紫藤花垂下的花廊，一直走到迷宫中心的白色亭子。杜鹃花，九重葛，毛茉莉，母亲为那些从未见过的植物一样样取名。他听得认真，把难记的拉丁文也囫囵吞枣地背下来。世界的规矩一点点在心中明亮起来。

　　风吹动凉亭一角挂着的琉璃风铃，清脆的声音飘向天际。弟弟快三岁半了，走路还有些不稳当，母亲抱得腰都酸了。父亲摘了一朵白山茶花戴在她金色的头发上，两个人咯咯笑着，罗西抓着父亲的八字胡也笑了起来。

　　繁花深处，传来一家人天真烂漫的笑声。

 

∆

 

　　唐吉轲德家是靠近亲通婚维系家族爱的，实际上圣地的很多家族都是如此，堂妹或表姐成为妻子并没有什么奇怪，每个家族都有不可告人的密室和家耻，倘若没有血亲的约束，这些肮脏羞耻的怪谈将流入外人耳中。为了避免家族蒙羞，才以血统纯正这种理由进行近亲结婚。尽管根据优生学的理论，过于相近的染色体会导致后代畸形或智力发育迟缓，但挥舞着荣光的旗帜，天龙人仍旧选择肥水不流外人田。有了黑科技的支持，总不至于减少寿命。

　　多弗五岁那年，父亲忽然开始断断续续地消失，母亲生下第二胎后身体恢复得很慢，仆人们手忙脚乱地围绕在母亲和后生的弟弟身边，生怕在家主缺席的时候酿成什么大祸。问起父亲的去处，说是去下界见阿尔巴斯坦国国王。那个人有什么特别之处呢？母亲说他是拒绝来到圣地生活的皇族的后裔，是父亲的旧识。两人大概是要商量什么很重要的事情吧，母亲的语气中没有任何不满，只是单纯地猜测到。

　　于是偌大的宅子和后花园几乎都成了多弗的领地。身为下一任家主，他支配着家中所有的奴隶与珍禽猛兽。父亲曾嘱咐他要做一个温柔的乖孩子，不给母亲添麻烦。他便尽职尽责地掌管着手下的仆役们，以防他们以为家主不在就可以放肆。

　　第一次开枪射击奴隶也是在这个时期。家里缺个男人，母亲的哥哥经常来串门。他包含着数个教名的尊贵称号多弗早就忘记，每次只是喊他舅父。每次舅父登门拜访，多弗才感觉有了玩伴，何况他总会带来许多新奇的“玩具”和糕点。没过多久，多弗就敞开心扉，将舅父带到后花园深处的亭子里，告诉他那里是自己的秘密基地。

　　一边坐在高大的舅父的膝盖上，一边欣赏着那把刻着唐吉轲德家家纹的黑金色单发手枪，两人一起度过秋日的午后时光。舅父允许他摸一摸那把手枪时他就已经兴奋得脸上绯红，模仿着大人的样子将手指扣上扳机，用另一只手支撑着手枪的重量，哈哈笑着对天空比划着。

　　不对，对着天开的枪是气枪。你要对着人。

　　舅父俯下身，在他耳边轻声纠正到。手掌覆上多弗的右手，食指轻轻搭在多弗粉色的指甲上，将枪口引到正确的方向。那里有一个奴隶是瞎子，做什么都笨手笨脚的。多弗记不清是自己自然而然地扣下了扳机，还是舅父的手毫无征兆地一用力，只听一声巨响，手枪的后座力震得他手臂发麻。上一秒还四肢着地趴着的奴隶忽然扑倒在地，好像被丢到地上的羽毛枕头。

　　四下静悄悄的。

　　红叶和弹孔中流下来的血是两种截然不同的红色。

　　舅父立刻大声地夸赞他长大了，亲吻了他的脸颊，甚至答应在下一次来访时送给多弗一把小巧的手枪。他的手指勒住多弗没了力气的右手，将手枪发热的触感刻在多弗的指纹间，一直捏到多弗痛得叫出声来，他也没有松开。

　　你是个乖孩子，要好好记住开枪的感觉。

　　繁花落去，角落里奴隶的尸体被赏给家中其他饥饿的猛兽，牠们看起来吃得也不怎么香，多弗还没想清楚被杀死的人有什么价值。

 

 

　　过了很长一段时间。

　　角落里死去的尸体逐渐增多，权当地球的新陈代谢，毕竟这里是人间地狱。

　　盛夏仿佛地狱永不熄灭的烈火，不分昼夜地叱责着大地。对于十五岁出头的多弗朗明哥来讲，海上的生活更是难以想像的艰难。头顶没有遮挡物，两个星期的海路把他淡色的皮肤烤成红色，到夜里既痒又痛，上岸后晕陆地的感觉迫使他直奔厕所，把掺和着胃酸的刚喝的淡水全都吐光了。闭上眼，催眠术般的波浪反反覆覆，海水被船头劈开，在船尾复合，将他软禁在孤立无援的牢笼中。每一分每一秒都更想脱离海的诅咒，而身为船长的他比任何人都明白，这段航路上没有退路。

　　海边小旅店当然不提供冰水。平民百姓没有钱造冰窖，只有城里的富裕家族在冬天存储一地窖的冰，到了夏天再用来制作可口的冰激凌或冷饮。这里只有几块又小又圆的冰卖给饮酒的人。或许是中暑了，多弗感到一阵头昏，指使维尔戈去楼下“拿”些冰来。他则躺在床上脱得只剩下内裤，刚才冲凉的清爽被闷热的空气蒸发殆尽，就连内裤都想脱了。那种穷酸的布料能挽回什么尊严。

　　维尔戈得到开门的许可后第一眼看到的就是自己敬爱的王光着屁股趴在床上的模样。他快步走到窗前去合上了百叶窗。就算是二楼，阳光这么充足，要是有谁下贱的眼球……光是这个想法就令他剧烈地动摇。被晒得通红的后颈和肩头在减弱的阳光下看上去不那么明显了，他滴着水珠的手指停在半空中，最后只是开口问道。

　　“晒伤好些了吗？”

　　“喔，这个放着不管也会好的吧。”

　　多弗撑起身子，金色的阴毛间年轻的阳具隐约可见。他两指夹起一块冰放进嘴里，面朝着维尔戈趴了下去。脸上浮现出调皮的笑容。

　　“你把冰块放到我身上。”

　　“这样会感冒的。”

　　“太热了，热得受不了。你怎么把窗户关了，房间里多闷阿。”

　　维尔戈在言语上抵抗了一阵子，最后隔着干毛巾把冰块排放在多弗朗明哥的背上，用冰凉湿润的两手捂住他的脸颊降温。多弗满足地哼哼了一声，融化的冰水滋润了他的喉咙，缓和了一些呕吐过的不适感。头昏昏的，趁着还有精神，他吩咐了几句关于交易地点和返程时间的话，船的保养交给琵卡，叫管帐的狄亚曼提给每个人岛上的预算，剩下的干部和他明天一早去交易地。

　　得力的副手点点头，擦干净他背上的冰水，逼他重新穿好睡衣，将安眠药和凉水放到床头，并承诺晚饭时间到了就叫醒他。

　　“多弗想吃什么？”

　　“新鲜的番茄做的烩饭。”

　　“嗯，再加上好多你喜欢的虾。”

　　冲着维尔戈温柔的笑容闭上眼睛，小旅店的旧弹簧床仿佛最柔软的茧，轻轻坠入无梦的睡眠。

 

 

　　可惜那久违的一觉没持续多久。维尔戈没有按照约定叫醒他，是枪声，即便在梦里他都分辨得出来。

　　看着因为打斗而被破坏的大厅四周，半个身子被戳进墙里的特雷波尔和手臂被拧成不自然的角度的维尔戈，多弗感觉喉咙发紧，又带着熟睡后倦怠的烦躁，他缓缓走下台阶，维尔戈在他脚边痛苦地喘息着。多弗，他颤动的嘴唇间挤出这个名字，别走。

　　眼前的天龙人有着和母亲相似的面容，却缺少了什么决定性的基因。他戴着滑稽的球型头罩，不理会在场的奴隶们和那些被奴隶清理掉的住客们。

　　真是热情的再会。

　　“多弗，你想要回家吗？”

　　“与其在这种地方玩家家酒，不如回到你真正的家族身边。”

　　他从未想过，自己会再次回到圣地玛丽乔亚。自信拥有了恶魔之力和忠心耿耿的部下后，任何身份都不再适合自己。无论是依赖权势的天龙人还是无聊的世界政府，怀揣着愚蠢梦想的浪漫海贼或任人宰割的平民百姓，成为最先取走餐巾的那个人早就不重要。

　　他想要的是随心所欲的生活，玩弄世人的幽默，和最后目送着世界被倒进垃圾桶的特权。

　　“多弗，这么多年，让你孤单了。”

　　只要你说愿意，我随时可以带你走——舅父把选择权留给多弗，就像教他开枪时那样，一切水到渠成。没有做过多的辩解，比如为何此事忽然现身，为何五年前提着父亲的头颅回到故乡的时候不见他的身影。整件事都被巧合剪得破破烂烂，又被时间巧妙地安排在一起。这种时候无需感到惊奇，明显是个圈套罢了。害他的“家族”受罪的帐还没算呢。

　　可那时，他选择了相信。

　　家人之间不会有背叛，尽管有时他们会做出错误的决定。

　　“一切都会恢复原状，当然了。这一切麻烦事都不会与你的名声有关。伤了你的人很抱歉……他们听到你的名字就忽然扑了上来。”

　　确实，对于身经百战的特雷波尔和维尔戈而言并不是什么大伤。只是维尔戈的话令他莫名困惑。他不会走，他只是回趟老家，改天就会回来的。他弯下腰，俯身在亲友的耳边保证自己绝对会回来，一边确认维尔戈的兜里放着自己的生命卡。

　　黄昏下，破烂的海边旅馆看似随时都会倒塌，店主和住客们躺在地上一动不动，为炼狱增加了几具多余的尸体，舅父似乎还把他当作孩子，一手搭在他的肩头，令他不自在地笑了笑。三五只形状各异的奴隶跟在他们身后拉长了影子，一片熟悉的金属摩擦地面声再次响起。

　　很快多弗会开始起疑，究竟是漂泊流浪的五年是他人生的序曲，还是这段返乡的时光真如他所说的那般短暂。舅父的手一直贴着他的身体，几乎到了烦人的程度。畅通无阻的海上列车带他们跨越漫漫海路只花了一个晚上。

　　站在薄雾笼罩的晨光中，舅父拉开宫殿的大门，宅邸大门敞开迎接它多年未见的主人。

　　布谷鸟挂钟叫了七下，分秒不差。

 

∆

 

 

　　这就是多弗被拐骗到老家的全部过程。说实话，一半是他自愿的，所以当他对舅父抱怨起没时间和所有人解释清楚时，对方并没有太在意，只是耸耸肩，将空茶杯放回托盘中。

　　“叫维尔戈的那孩子对你很执着阿。”

　　“是吗？”

　　他不太想聊维尔戈的事情，便敷衍地回应道，大口咀嚼着抹了黄油的白面包。圣城里还是老样子，一英尺等于一脚长，一千克等于一立方分米的冰融水，权威的计量单位不可被撼动。檀木香的卧室，味道怀念的早餐，就连这栋老房子的花瓶中都装饰着母亲过去喜欢的插花。它在阳光下漂流的点点尘埃中，静静地注视着长桌前的二人。

　　用过早餐，舅父领他去地下密室。

　　“没想到世界政府没有销毁掉那时候回收的ID芯片……法律上恢复身份，也挺不错的，考虑到自己将来到话呢……嘻嘻。”

　　“那种东西是没法销毁的，我帮你们留下来了。”

　　“我会常回来的，舅父。”

　　走廊墙壁上的一排画框里，是列祖们尊贵的遗容和他们相貌苍白的子女，最末位是多弗熟悉的面孔。他不禁停下脚步，凝视着画布上五岁的自己。如果可以，真想把这幅画永远封印在阁楼。

　　地下室里只有一处火源，整体来讲黑得不像样，看上去怪异极了，但毕竟是很久以前的建筑，大概是舅父之前点好的照明吧。虽说是密室，走道却十分狭窄，在地下室的另一头还有一条走道，似乎一直斜斜通往更深的地下。多弗不记得自己来过这里，他从不接近一层西南侧的楼梯间附近，那里是仆役们常待的地方。在光源可及之处，房间看起来十分空旷，潮湿的空气有股发霉的臭味。

　　“在哪裡阿？”他忍不住問了一句。

　　“……”

　　舅父一言不发，一手按住他的嘴，从火堆里取出了什么黑色的东西，掀开衣服，顶到他的身上。太过突然，多弗甚至没有感觉到疼痛。

　　下一瞬间，腰间袭来的剧痛使他仿佛被殴打的野狗般发出一声哀号，从嗓子深处，撕心裂肺的惨叫在地下室回响着，他两腿发软跪倒在地，舅父捂着他嘴的手没有移开。

　　他原以为自己被刀捅了，却没有流血的湿润感。口水滴落在舅父的掌心，他张大嘴拼命喘息着，忽然闻到空气中飘散出蛋白质焚烧的气味。什么蛋白质，那就是他自己的身体！歪斜的视线中，舅父手中握着一根金属棍子，那是每个天龙人都熟悉的东西。

　　刻下奴隶印记的烙铁，正深深陷进自己的后腰。

　　“你混帐啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！痛死了、去死啊！！”

　　这是他除了悲鸣、唯一能喊出口的话。

　　“多弗，你还是这么单纯。怎么可能会有那种东西阿。你们的芯片早就被销毁了。自甘沦为猪猡的天龙人，真是可悲！”

　　看不到舅父的表情，火光中两人的影子摇晃着。多弗低着头，大滴汗珠落到石头地板上。他这才看清楚，地上残留着多少深浅不一的爪痕和深红的条纹。

　　“你走了……我有多寂寞，你知道吗？”舅父温柔的声音清楚地传达到他混乱的大脑中，“你的小手和金黄的头发蹭在我身上的触感，我几乎都要忘掉了！你小小的嘴巴碰到我脸颊时的湿润，还有你洗澡后光滑的皮肤……你是一个多么惹人怜爱的孩子阿！”

　　“我最喜欢你的眼睛。你有你妈妈的眼睛，看哪……甚至比她的还要脆弱美丽……”

　　舅父想要用沾满唾液的手脱下他的墨镜，身体略微移开了重心。趁现在，他还可以用恶魔之力控制着那双该死的手，或是用尚未练熟的霸气夺走他的意识。可两眼的焦点不断模糊，难道他的双手在颤抖吗？

　　“……、线”

　　射出的细线划破舅父的脸颊，他往多弗身上用力按下烙铁。

　　整个身体失去力气，因为一阵痉挛，早上的早饭几乎逆着食道喷出来。

　　“呀、啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

　　“我劝你不要挣扎……你已经是我的奴隶了，多弗。”

　　正是这句话带来的，压倒性的败北感。

　　别提霸气，连使用能力最基本的方式都想不起来，光是呼吸都艰难无比。他趴在地上，吐出一口胃酸，呛得身体颤抖起来。

　　“我想要把你改造成女人，做我的性奴……或者怀上我的孩子也不是不可以。反正我们家族都是近亲通婚吧，血亲之间也没有任何问题。”

　　“……唔要、”

　　“那就不要挣扎。不要用你的能力对付我。”

　　被烤烂的皮肤接触到空气时，已经什么都感觉不到了。一部分皮肤被烙铁带走了。金属和石头碰撞的声音。舅父的袖口擦过他的嘴角，胸口紧贴着他满是冷汗的额头。

　　“欢迎回家，多弗。”

 

  
∆

 

　　儿时的世界充满高墙。

　　离开圣地的那天也是这样，没有骑在座骑身上，而是依靠双腿立于大地，眼前只能看到大人的腿，和被他们骑在身下、俯首喘息的奴隶。

　　仰起头时，父亲的嘴仿佛在很远的云间，讲出的是意义不明的亵渎。

　　他们之间本该有天与地的距离。如今，将他从天空打到地狱的奴隶印记，正刻在自己身上。

 

　　五岁的秋天一转眼就过去了，生日那天从舅父手里拿到了秘密礼物：包裹在小皮套里的一把重量刚好的手枪。母亲不知道多弗为何忽然转变了心情，还苦笑着向舅父提起多弗已经抱怨一星期父亲没有来参加自己的生日宴会这件事了。多弗想要赶紧炫耀一番自己的新玩具，这是弟弟没有的，但他又怕弟弟告诉母亲。心里知道这件玩具在家里不被允许，他只得将手枪先收到枕头底下，连带着那个可爱的皮革套子一起。

　　蹦哒着走下台阶，想向家人宣布生日宴会的开始，走到会客室边，却听到母亲和舅父小声地争论著什么。细腻的心思使他放轻了脚步。

　　……那么久不回来，你也累了吧。多好的放松机会呀，现在这个可流行了。两个孩子可以去我的女儿家住几天。……

　　……抱歉，我这几天感觉好多了，谢谢你关心……

　　……有什么！游轮上，去的可不是普通的奴隶，而是“上玉”，这种海天盛宴不是每次都有的……

　　“哥哥！”

　　不知道从哪里跑出来的罗西忽然从背后抱住了他，身子失去平衡扑倒在门口，母亲和舅父同时停下交谈望向自己，然后双双笑了起来。他感觉脸上一下子热得不行。

　　“罗西！你干什么！”

　　“祝你生日快乐！多弗——”

　　说着抱得更紧了，不给哥哥起身的机会。多弗只能大人模样地叹一口气，任凭背后的罗西奶声奶气地笑着。

　　幸好这场意外让两个大人没有起疑自己待在门口干什么，不过多弗心里很在意舅父所说的游轮。如果有那样稀有的旅游机会，为什么不和自己说呢？更令他挂心的是那个单词，“上玉”的含义。一定和舅父不告诉自己这场旅行有关吧。平时他们可是无话不说的玩伴，多弗常常忘了舅父是比父亲还年长的大人，自认为舅父不会把他当孩子小看他。现在意识到两人之间的差距，忽然感觉有些寂寞。

之后的一星期舅父都没有来拜访，或许就是去了他说的游轮吧。多弗埋头学习，对那把珍爱的小手枪都失去了兴趣，收进书桌底层的抽屉里，和其他用不上的杂物归于一类。

       “上玉……到底是什么意思呢？”

       从词典中查不到，任何读过的小说里也没有这个词汇。装傻去问母亲是绝不可能的，偷听的事情会泄漏。想得入了神，他抱着德语诗集自言自语，忘记了房角还有两个服侍自己的仆人。

       “主人。”

       “……怎么了？”

其中一个发言了。另一个身体微微抽动，似乎吃了一惊。多弗也有些惊讶。

       “您想知道那个词的含义吗？”

       “你知道吗？”

       “这个词无法用言语表述，只能用动作传达。”

       “手语？那你做给我看。”

       “了解。那，请您先脱去上衣。”

       “……”

       毕竟这两人是平常贴身的侍仆，在宅子里有一年多了。多弗没有太在意，就脱去了暗红色的长袖衬衫，随手递给另一名仆人。

       答话的仆人单膝跪在年幼的主人面前，手指沿着他的下巴抚摸到脸颊，力度不是很大，有些痒痒。不懂这其中的含义，也不明白这动作如何变成言语，多弗皱起眉头，刚想开口吩咐，忽然间仆人捏住他的脸颊，侵入幼童小小的口腔。又厚又有力的成年男子的舌头上，突起的舌苔粗鲁地摩擦着他的上颚，和多弗那只尝过精致料理的小舌头缠在一起。

       太过突然的刺激使他瞬间失去意识，渐渐明白过来状况后，被玩弄的怒火和缺氧的痛苦充满了内心。无论四肢怎么挣扎，发出怎样的叫声，对方都不肯停下。

       好痛苦。好耻辱。但是上颚被舔到的地方又奇妙的舒服。眼角溢出苦恼的眼泪，双手无力地垂下。

       “唔、呜呜……嗯嗯、……！！”

       舌头不断被吮吸，头扬起的角度几乎到了痛苦的程度。胸口尚未发育的乳点被粗糙的手指左右摩擦，在亮色的肌肤上变成粉红色。因为是从未吃过苦头，光滑细致嫩到吹弹欲破的皮肤，恐怕被自己粗糙的手指蹭破皮，仆人适时地移开身子，欣赏着幼童被亲吻到充血的嘴唇，红得水润，那口中更是溢满透明液体。

       “你……你有什么打算！”

       “接下来，请把裤子也脱掉。”

       “不要碰我！你这个下贱的奴隶！大胆无礼！竟然敢骗我！信不信我杀了你阿！”

       “阿？我没有说谎。”

       说着，他弯下腰解开裤链。奴隶露出的下半身好像别的生物。又大又黑的什么东西从他的两腿间冒了出来，直挺挺地往前突出。他一只手摩擦着那根东西，就有液体滴下来。多弗连生气都忘了，直直盯着那东西看。

       “那是什么？你好奇怪、好奇怪啊！好……好脏啊！噁心死了！去厕所、唔！”

       嘴又一次被舌头堵住，这次，大量唾液涌进口腔。下体一凉，裤子也被脱掉了。

       “滚开！”

       他使出全力打在奴隶的脸上。肉乎乎的拳头被奴隶的大手包裹住，整个身子被滑稽地提了起来。

       “喂，你来堵住少爷的嘴。”

       奴隶对另一个旁观的奴隶说道。

       “混帐！反了你们了！你要是敢来，就连你一起杀了！”

       在半空中扭动着光溜溜的身体，嘴上却绝不饶人。

       “……你确定？”

       另一个奴隶犹豫地走近，多弗尽所能地瞪着他们。

       “他不会说的。之前被我上过的小鬼没一个敢说……对吧？”说着，奴隶把他仰面按在房间中的L型书桌上，“这么羞羞的事情，自尊心强的唐吉柯德大少爷怎么会说的出口？”

       “唔、”

       “乖乖张开嘴，伸出舌头……”

       鼻子被捏住，不得不张开嘴。另一个人也带着同样奇怪的东西，往他的嘴里塞。多弗好怕他们在自己嘴里尿尿，拼命想要闭上嘴巴，却被那个沉默寡言的仆人强硬撬开，怪东西摩擦他的下嘴唇，戳在他沾满口水的脸颊上。

       “呼呃、呜咕……”

       舌头上有奇怪的汁液滴落，他下意识地闭上眼睛，感觉很热很热的什么硬邦邦的棍子被塞进了大腿之间，贴到赤裸的肚子上。

       谁快来阿！母亲大人！母亲大人！舅父！谁都好！

       拼命挣扎想要传递出求救的讯息，双腿却被固定住，并拢在一起。自己光滑的下半身和奴隶满是毛的下半身看上去完全不一样。奴隶把他的腿弯到肚子上，舔着令人害羞的地方，视线被双腿遮住，温热的舌头仿佛变成了另一种东西，带给他说不清的感觉。他扭动着腰，四肢都动弹不得。眼前的一根又粗又长的深色器官想要捅进他的嘴里，却因为那里实在容不下那么大的东西，只能一下下猛地摩擦在脸上，眼泪和气味奇怪的液体混合在一起。忽然，一股黏呼呼的温热液体冲进他的嘴巴，仆人塞在他口中的手指也放开了。

       “啊啊啊——不要！脏死了！你把什么弄到我嘴里了！！去死啊啊啊！！”

       愤怒至极，他已经不在意白色的液体喷出嘴外，在自己的大腿之间摩擦的棍子也要喷出那种东西吗？

       仆人微微一笑。

       “少爷……少爷您就是上玉阿。”

       “闭嘴！闭嘴！我要杀了你！！我要让你生不如死！！”

       多弗不知道自己满脸的泪水和精液，还没有变声的童音，大腿内侧柔软的婴儿肥，双臀间的小穴和粉红色的阴茎，都刺激着奴隶的性欲。他只是拼命地辱骂着，反抗着，到最后连言语都忘记了，只是如同野兽般地嘶吼着。

       等凌辱行为结束，多弗的记忆中断了。回过神来，两个奴隶已经被小手枪里的六发子弹贯穿头、胸、肚子、和下体。自己的身上沾上了很多白白的、黏稠的东西，好像虫子的卵，混合著血液，气味难闻极了。他手里紧紧握着手枪，腿却使不上一点力气，脑子里不记得自己除了学习以外做过的任何事，更不记得杀了人。

太阳已经下山，房间里空荡荡黑乎乎的。一阵莫名的恐惧吞没了他，一个人不安地哭了起来。

母亲很快赶来了。她轻轻地抚摸着他的头，嘴里反覆说着，没事，没事，已经不会再有人伤害他了。

那段被凌辱的记忆直到很久以后他才重新回想起来，他那时候真的是如母亲所说，害怕被伤害吗？那股正体不明的恐惧，现在也在一点点扭曲他的心灵。

一点一点，成为高墙的奴隶。

 

 

∆

 

       维尔戈点燃一根香烟，把火柴熄灭在塞满烟蒂的烟灰缸里。

       “船长都不在了，我们还跟着你们干什么”“那个叫多弗朗明哥的是不是抛下咱们跑路了”——面对杂鱼们智障的发言，干部们连生气的力气都没有，干脆任凭他们爱滚哪儿滚哪儿，反正不缺这些打杂的废物。但他们心里不是没有焦虑和担忧。家族已经在旅店住了五天，这五天是前所未有的平静，让习惯了杀戮和逃亡的维尔戈感到浑身不自在，而这几天光是坐着抽烟读报的时间都是平时三星期的量。老板被杀，旅客死亡，天龙人降临，好像掳走辉夜姬似的带走了他们的船长，那天黄昏的事没有任何人过问，海贼长时间滞留在小岛上也没有海军找碴。是天龙人的权利完美地保护了他们。

       多弗在圣城的时候，也是这样体会着被无限拉长的时间，过着不知忧虑的生活吧。他用指肚抚平代表着主人灵魂的纸片，把它放在阳台的木桌上，褶皱的纸片一直指向红土大陆的方向。

       他也望着那个方向，回忆着和多弗有关的一切。

 

 

∆

 

 

       “多弗。”

       属于家人的爱称被那个声音叫出的时候，他只觉得背脊一阵发凉。

       尽管五岁时有过被性侵犯的经历，身体前前后后都算干净，没有奇怪的性癖或倒错的性倾向，更不想去尝试。舅父像是看穿了这点，不断在他耳边说着猥亵的话，温柔地爱抚着他年轻的身体，双手描绘着他紧致的小腹，将润滑油涂在他的阴茎上。两人正对着一面落地镜，这也是舅父的怪癖吧，让那幅熟悉的面孔无时不刻地出现在视野中，一双神似母亲的眼睛在镜面与他视线相交，那双沾满黏液的手正搓揉着他变硬的乳头。一举一动都令他头昏目眩，呼吸困难，精神无法集中，一丝想要勃起的性欲都没有。

       更何况这是他父母曾用过的寝室。

       十分钟前刚洗干净身体，舅父就用小注射器往他的肛门里打进了什么凉凉的液体。记忆朦胧这段时间里，身体似乎已经渐渐能够接纳排泄口被塞进各种液体和无机物，不会像第一次那样呕吐不止了。体内滴下的油顺着大腿内侧滑下，关节明显的手指在肠道里弯曲，他一下站不稳，倚在镜子上，舅父轻轻笑了声。在这里过了一星期、三星期、还是一个月呢？圣城与俗世脱节的时钟无法回答，就连胸腔中的心脏都不规律地跳动着。

       前列腺随着摩擦一点点充血，耳边的呼吸声变得急促，和男人做爱的感觉也被唤醒，无论是开着夜灯的床上还是在朗朗乾坤之下的地毯上，这种感觉总是把黑色的头罩往他头上一戴，眼前便只能浮现出污秽的刻印和结痂的伤口。然而他最喜欢邻近高潮的时刻，那时候他全身觉得是舒服的，羞耻呀憎恶呀被背叛的爱呀全部被潮汐的大海淹没，或许也因为那时候舅父终于闭上了喋喋不休的嘴吧。

       后穴中的手指离开，他低头看看自己半勃起的阴茎，内心毫无波澜。

       “手指累了……多弗，你来自己做吧。”舅父轻吻他的嘴唇，“一边侍奉我一边做……”

       “……、”

       对于十五岁的他，想将龟头含进嘴里已经不是什么难事。舅父坐在床沿，他跪坐在床边，一手探进菊穴，那里还残留着被手指插入的触感。模仿着舅父的爱抚方式，刺激着自己的敏感点，腰很快不自觉地晃动起来。果然还是自己的手指比较舒服。舌头和另一只手也没有闲着，拼命催促舅父射精。嘴中肿胀的竿体上突起的血管摩擦着他的舌头，不断溢出汁液的铃口就挤他嗓子眼附近，口腔收缩的时候，舅父总会舒服地呻吟出声。

       射在嘴里的精液在舅父热切的注视下被吞进胃里，逐渐成为多弗身体的一部分。

       “真是个聪明的孩子，才过了五天，就记住了取悦我的方法……”

       舅父用手绢擦干净手指，轻柔地梳理着多弗的头发。

       “我真的太喜欢你了，多弗。”

       “我喜欢你。”

       他忽然像发现了新大陆似的，着迷地重复这句话。

 

       掺入了催淫成分的润滑油开始在升温的体内发挥作用，又痛又痒没法形容出的苦楚挑起想被侵犯的欲望，请求着，就像之前体验过的那样摧毁他的身体吧。肠道因细致的指交适应了压迫感，舅父直挺挺的阴茎抵在他的穴口，然后直觉性地顺从了贪欲。

       “あ、んんっ”

       多弗紧皱眉头的脸，忘记了呼吸似的紧紧抿着嘴，从嗓子里发出的，仿佛叹息般的声音，舅父眯着眼欣赏这一切，不忘垫高多弗的腰，从正面更好地进攻他敏感的地方。他抚上多弗颤动的眼皮，等他轻轻睁开眼睛，露出水蓝色的眼睛。

       “多弗，你父母当年就是在这张床上做爱，然后造出了你……还有你弟弟。”

       舅父伸手解开四柱床的四角垂下的半透明床幔，淡白的光笼罩着两人。他故意打岔，不管多弗已经射过一次的阴茎又开始挺立，转着圈地在浅浅的地方来回摩擦着。多弗半张着嘴呜呜叫着，摇晃着腰，脑子里除了色色的事情什么都想不到。

       “感觉、怎么样呢？”

       “像女孩子的阴道一样、下面吸得紧紧的、好舒服阿……”

       就像他说的那样，如果不想被改造成有子宫的身体，就要像女孩一样服侍他。

       “你母亲就像你这样……被一次次夺取贞洁……她、曾经是一朵高岭之花！她曾向我发誓一生不嫁、永远陪在我身边……后来却看上了你父亲……”

       男人将这里当作纯白的忏悔间，忽然说出心底隐藏多年的罪恶。少年仿若妹妹的眼底溢出生理性泪水，沾在漂亮的下睫毛上，在男人眼中就像结露水的百合一般，这因性交而产生的淫荡神情，竟也有一番神圣的意味。背德感令他感到兴奋，整根阴茎埋没在多弗张开的小穴内。

       “我爱我妹妹……！就像爱你这样……”

“但那时候、我还年轻、我祝福了她选择的人生！”

       “这件事、我一直想在这张床上、一边抱你、一边告诉你……”

       颤抖的手掌环住多弗刚有喉结微微凸起的脖子，好像抓住地狱深处的蜘蛛丝。指甲深陷颈项的皮肤，那仿佛性器的肠道猛得缩紧了，使他更愉悦地大声喘息着，不理会多弗因缺氧涨红的脸和他破碎的声音。

       “你已经是大人了，对吧？不可一世的小海贼王，其实是个孤单的、没人爱的小可怜阿！”

       “你父亲本来想去阿拉巴斯坦，是我推荐了极北端的国家……那里都是被天龙人玩过的奴隶聚集的地方，是个公认的大垃圾桶。而你父亲什么都不知道，没想到你们真的去了……！”

       “你母亲的遗体，我让海军挖出来运回了我们的一族的墓地。我心里是想让你们回来的，可是有些事我做不了主……”

       “所以我选择了祝福你父亲选择的人生。谁知他竟然被你杀死了……真是可笑阿，哈哈哈哈！”

       “你才是我们唐吉轲德家血统的继承人。”

       低声细语，腰上的力度却一点没减。他很快释放了。松开被多弗抓的满是血痕的手掌，舅父脱下衬衫擦净手上的血迹和口水，把弄脏的布料丢在地毯上，然后夸张地张开双臂，将身下的男孩拥入怀中。他们曾经也喜欢拥抱彼此，这是家人之间表达爱的动作。

       “……多弗，多弗朗明哥！我是多么爱你……”

       耳边传来男孩不高不低的一声笑。

       “我弟弟在哪？”

       “阿？你弟弟？”舅父支起上身，一边注视着多弗一边摩擦起他刚才萎下去的阴茎，“不知道，海军的善后处理，或许是把他交给哪里的孤儿院，让他长成一个平平无奇的庶民吧。”

       “这对他而言何尝不是一种祝福呢？……而你，我没有办法祝福你。”

       他眼里是转瞬即逝的柔情。如同这座无人的宅邸凝视着他时，带着冷漠的纵容和缅怀的温柔。

       “你是我的奴隶，也是我最重要的宝物。”

       这句不知道是枕边的甜言蜜语，还是真心的表白，他伏下身，含住多弗的下嘴唇，像女人亲吻男人一般撒娇似的咬着。多弗的手像抚摸猫儿一般抚摸着舅父的后脑勺。

       “唔？！！！”

       楼下传来几声混杂着金属声的巨响，守门的巨人族奴隶和其他仆人通通栽倒在地。没料到霸气能传那么远。身上的男人口鼻流血，翻着白眼，好像一头昏厥的牛。多弗抬腿踢开那具碍事的身体，精液从体内流出来的感觉令他浑身一颤。

       或许是催情药剂的副作用，做爱时意识朦胧，如果不是被勒住脖子，自己可能还在淫荡地榨取舅父的精子。他迟疑了，本该尽快动手的，却浪费了整整五天追忆这座宫殿内漂流的过去，此刻想想，起来得到的事物一件也没有。就连暗中寻找的“线索”也仍旧没有收获。

       这座房子就该烧了，彻底毁得一片砖瓦都不留。连同舅父全盘托出的过去一起。现在在说这种事，有什么好笑的呢？

       人都死了多少年了，连廉价的笑料都算不上了。

       他只想回到那艘海贼船上，听特雷伯尔讲不好笑的笑话，看迪亚曼提炫耀剑术，就连庇卡的嗓音都值得怀念了。当然，最想念的还是让维尔戈给自己洗洗头发。

       “得先把背后的痕迹弄掉才行阿……”

 

 

       “好厉害阿，多弗……不愧是我们家的血统。”

       手搭在门把上，门上的倒影忽然动了动。

       “……”

       舅父捡起地上的衬衫两三下擦干鼻血，还有闲心换上裤子，慢悠悠地往门口走来，淡淡的影子从脚爬上多弗的身体。

       “是霸王色霸气吧。你还会哪些？让舅父看看。”

       “呋呋呋……猫也不会做这么蠢的事情。”他故作轻松地耸耸肩，“你想要什么？特意起来送我出门就不必了，老人好好歇着吧。”

       “精神恢复了阿。变成喜欢虚张声势的孩子了阿，多弗。”

       “寄生线。”

       说来也怪，明明知道自己是能力者，也没有用海楼石的手铐控制住自己，他一边在心底嘲笑对方的不自量力，一边摇动手指将舅父送回床上。

       “长辈的话还没说完呢。最基本的礼仪都不记得了吗？”

       “阿？我是海贼嘛。”

       他嘻嘻笑着，转过欲离开，却忽然眼前一黑。

       冰冷的金属碰到脖子上。他一瞬间以为是水，紧接着开始全身痉挛，面部肌肉收缩，神经麻痺，连发生了什么都不晓得，咚得一声瘫痪在地。

 

∆

 

       “…………”

       恢复意识后，第一眼看到的便是把玩着电击枪从上方俯视着自己的舅父。这类新奇玩意儿下界没有，做黑市交易的他也只是略有耳闻，天龙人的黑科技，一击就能失去意识，只留下一个灼伤小口。比起好奇那种武器，他更想搞清楚自己的现状：为何被仰面锁在造型独特的椅子上，身上一丝不挂，两腿大开微微向上抬着，好像被做成标本的青蛙一般。房间是圆形的，不大，四围皆为镜面，天顶投下暖色的照明，可房里的诡异布置并不让人感到温暖。他瞥到镜子上自己的倒影，又是尴尬又是害羞，脸上升温。眼前的舅父只是盯着他，没有说话。

       他神经质地双手互相摩擦着，一会儿低头，一会儿瞪天。过了半晌，终于开口。

       “我太失望了。”

       “我为什么不得不这么做呢？多伤心，多难过呀……都是因为你，你没有做一个好孩子，非得要我来教育你不可。”

       “多弗，你伤了我的心。”他走到椅子侧面，伸出手来。多弗警觉地一偏头，他却只是将手指穿过多弗的发丝，“但我知道，你还小，不懂事可以原谅。”

       “因此我决定，再给你一个机会。”

       话音刚落，圆环形的镜壁从中间竖着滑动分开，在封闭的房间里形成出入口，正对着多弗分开的两腿。明明室温暖烘烘的，他无法自制地咬紧牙关，嘴唇发紫，走进来的五个奴隶就是舅父所谓的“机会”吗？

       “这些奴隶都是经过特殊教育的上等性奴，有定期做健康检查，没有携带性病，精力充沛……我有一阵子没让他们玩过游戏了。”

       舅父的语气有些焦虑，但他已经放下双手，恢复了绅士一贯的优雅。平时的“游戏”是什么样子，多弗根本不想了解，瞪着排列在墙边的男性奴隶们。尽管这五个奴隶脖子上都戴着项圈，不同于一般奴隶的是，他们身上看不到鞭痕或弹孔，只在后腰刻有烙印，和自己一样。如果这就是舅父分类奴隶的方式，自己也不过是他们中的一员……

       “开玩笑的吧……舅、舅父……不要、为什么……”

       “没事，我会一直在旁边看着的。”他温和地抚摸着多弗的右手，“阿，戴上眼罩吧，这样就不怕了。把侵犯你的人都想像成我就好了。”

       “……”

       “别那么看着我，我也不想呀。多弗，和舅父约好了，以后再也不要说想走了。这里才是你的家，我才是你的家人。”

       “真是、有够病态的思想方式阿……”

       尽管拼命嘴角上翘，装出一副游刃有余的模样，视觉被剥夺后的爱抚令他略感不安，房间中起伏的数个呼吸声也鲜明地刺激着他作为人的尊严。那些不知道和什么东西交媾过的奴隶们肯定在舅父的安排下正目不转睛地视奸着自己张开双腿，露出性器，被年长的男人爱抚的丑态。一想到这里，他浅浅地吸着气，控制着自己习惯肿胀的乳头不断被牙齿磨擦，或是被舌头按压。

       大概是过于安静惹得舅父不快，另一侧的乳头忽然碰到了又硬又凉的东西，痛感牵扯着快感。

       “呼、啊！啊啊啊！”

       他忍不住身子一颤，叫声回荡在整个房间里，立刻脸红了。

       “痛、好痛！拿走……”

       手脚都动不了，只能像虫子一样拼命蠕动身体，舅父却坏心眼地用力夹住他的乳头，用震动不停的“玩具”逗弄。

       “多弗，不用在意那些奴隶，像平时一样用你可爱的声音叫出来吧。”

       “呀、啊、知道了、快点移开……！”

       嘴上虽然喊疼，被舅父开发的敏感点强烈地传达着快乐，向性器集中地奔去，令他更觉得羞耻难堪。在多弗遭电击失去意识期间，舅父已经为他做好了灌肠，现在把涂满润滑液的玩具直接塞进多弗体内，还用手指撑开穴口，似乎要展示给其他五双眼睛看似的。

       “不、进去了、呜啊！”

       “挤到好地方了吗？”

       “啊、再往里、”

       可恶，自己在说什么。尽管请求的声音很小，舅父还是用两根手指把椭圆的玩具往里推了一点点。他被锁在椅子上的双腿猛地抽搐了一下。那个尺寸也不算很大，但因为平时都是先有仔细地指交，不会有这么强的排斥感。

       “咿、咿啊啊……！啊、不行、不行嘛、……”

       越来越深入体内，碰到舒服的地方了。就算舅父不动手，身体也自然地收缩着肠道，爽得口水淌到下巴上，又因为羞耻心声音越来越小。

       “……讨厌、呜呜、啊啊啊！好强、呀！！”

       不知道在哪的舅父只是调大了震动的频率，在众目睽睽之下，两腿间的性器逐渐充血变硬，铃口也淌出透明的液体，多弗不知道该如何是好，只能拼命晃动着腰，头摇来摇去。

       “多弗，张开嘴。”

       “嗯……啊……”

       以为舅父要和自己深吻，他稍微张开了嘴，谁知头被扭到一边，迎接自己的是湿热的精液臭和形状陌生的龟头。还没来得及避开，嘴唇已经沾到了陌生人的体液，是他最瞧不起的，那些戴着项圈血统卑贱的奴隶为自己发情而流出的体液。

       “不要咬喔，就像服侍我一样做吧。”

       “……、”

       闭着嘴摇了摇头。

       “不行不行不行……听话，多弗。说过了吧，这是原谅你的条件。你也想赶快与舅父和好吧？”声音逐渐接近多弗的耳畔，好像说悄悄话似的，“不想再被轮奸了吧？”

       在舅父催促的声音下，他大张开嘴，半伸出舌头，方便奴隶的阴茎出入口腔。同时，身体深处震动着的玩具令他感觉一阵疼痛，就像有时候舅父会很用力地顶进他的身体，逼他哭出来一样。奴隶的呼吸声随着高潮邻近变得急促，在嘴里磨磨蹭蹭终于射精的时候，多弗感觉下颚累得发酸，立刻低头吐掉了陌生人浓稠的精液，残留的反胃感与眼球上的压迫感让他更加不安了。

       他不想被锁在椅子上一动不动地等着被操，不知道下一个人会从哪里、怎样……

       “？！！————咿、啊、啊啊”

       大概是看准他口交后略疲惫的时机，本来就毫无防备的穴口又粗又硬的阴茎被撑大，压迫着脏器，震动源一下子被挤进更深的地方。他发出断断续续地悲鸣，好像被闷棍打昏，一瞬间失去了意识。

       舅父和他做爱时从不用道具，最多用领带绑住他的手，这还是他第一次体会无机物进入肠道深处的滋味。这个刺激对多弗来讲太强了，没有碰前面就射到了小腹上，一直溅到他被太阳晒得颜色正好的胸肌。奴隶已经把着他的腰，开始一下下地顶进，而他还处于失神状态，半张开的嘴边流下混杂着精液的口水。

       “呼、嗯……”

       回过神来，眼前仍是一片黑暗。玩具不规律的脉冲撞击着他后穴深处的某个地方，射精后敏感的阴茎被陌生的手掌揉动，拇指在尿道口磨擦。还有另外一双手，把咕滋咕滋作响的液体沿着神经敏感的肚子抹到胸前。

       空气中，精液臭和汗味还有润滑液的化学香气混杂在一起，他分辨不出那是什么液体，接触到乳晕后一阵刺激性的发痒。那双手好像揉乳房似的揉着他胸前的肌肉，小乳头蹭在掌心。

       胸前和体内，不停的刺激折磨着他的身体，性欲又一次被挑动，脑蛋昏沉沉的。在黑暗中过久，上下左右都分辨不清，耳朵一阵耳鸣。他隐约听到自己哭声般的呻吟。再次邻近高潮，脚腕被拘束脚铐磨擦得生疼。

       “舅父、放、放我下来……！”

       没有回话。

       “喂！听到了没有、啊、嗯……呣唔！”

       不知道从哪里喷来一股精液，滋到他的唇齿间。

       “放你下来，你还会用霸气挣脱的吧？”舅父的声音带喘，或许是刚撸了一发，“要等你没力气了才行。”

       还没来得及还嘴，正操着自己的奴隶忽然发出很噁心的嗯嗯声，涨大的阴茎加速撞进多弗体内，把玩具顶到从未有过的深处，多弗挺起腰发出一声悲鸣。

       “等等、啊、不要、不要射在里面、里面不行……！可恶！别把你、你脏兮兮的东西、嗯啊啊啊啊——！”

       紧紧勒住腰侧的手不允许他逃脱，精液一股脑射进屁股里，顿时多弗的眼泪就下来了，和后孔里热呼呼、臭烘烘的低廉精子一起，让他感到愤怒而绝望。透过深黑色的眼罩看到的天花板上，隐约有照明的光透过小孔星星点点照进来，被泪水模糊。

       “现在还怕什么？”

       从天而降的宽大手掌覆盖他的眼皮，拉下眼罩。被审讯犯人也是这样叫过强的光线刺得眯起眼。他连自己的泪腺都无法控制，不停地流泪，眼球干涩发胀。明知道这双畏光的眼睛无法很好地调节瞳孔大小，舅父还是冷漠地将他暴露在白光之下。

       “你早就被玷污了吧？五岁……六岁的时候？”

       “……你、混、蛋……！！”

       他心中的怒火无处发泄，光是几个脏字根本不够。

       “你妈妈告诉我的，她一个人哪承受得了这种事……听到这件事，虽然很不好意思，但是……我勃起了。幻想着你被玷污的身躯，不知道自慰过多少次！可是我好恨，竟然有人抢在我之先享受，而且还是两个猪猡……那两个奴隶已经死了，我只好重新再来一次。”

       “我说过吧，再给你一次机会……今天这些奴隶和你做过之后也都会死，最后一次了，我想牠们都会很努力吧？”

       噗，变软的阴茎滑出穴口，多弗都没有力气把精液挤出体外，任凭猪猡的精子流到湿答答的屁股上，逐渐变凉。玩具被拽出来的时候也发出了好笑的水声。他听说女人做爱时会湿一大片，从没想过自己的身体也能达到这个程度。手腕和腿上的束缚忽然松开，他感觉舅父抱起自己无力的躯壳，远离那把“椅子”。

       终于结束了吗？怎么可能呢……

       从清醒被折磨到失去意识，再从昏迷被捅醒，他不知道以多少种奇怪的姿势被侵犯，直到精液变得稀薄，最后膀胱里的尿液都喷射而出。数根肉棒磨擦着乳头和脚心，扩张着后穴，顶着肚脐，不知不觉身上净是自己和陌生人的精液，口交时没有掌握好呼吸，呛到呼吸道里都似乎黏糊糊的。像是想要为他冲洗一下，其中一个奴隶拽起他的头发，抵着他的额头尿了出来。淅淅沥沥的尿液顺着多弗的脸颊留下，把地毯染上污渍。

       奴隶尿完不忘抖一抖，观望着他的同伙们压在那个新来的奴隶身上，这样一副扭曲而丧心病狂的画面。知道自己死期临近，性欲反而来得更猛烈，谁都不想放走人生最后的盛宴。他们终究只是主人养的猪猡，还在儿时就从贫民窟被抓来，经过调教后成为供人取乐的玩物。寿命很短，智力低下，有着人的身形和薄影般的灵魂。他松开男孩的金发，凑近男孩那双憎恶和绝望都达到饱和的眼睛。

       你看，我们都是同类，这神情我们多熟悉阿。

 

 

 

∆

 

 

 

       因为是天龙人吗，还是因为唐吉轲德家的血统呢？

       男人目睹了家中异端的名字从家谱上被烧毁，年少的杀人犯拎着腐臭的尸体碎块出现在圣城，亲妹妹憔悴得发黄的遗容消失在他偷挖的墓穴中；听说连续杀人犯或恶名昭著的犯罪者家族史上也都曾出现过类似的祖先，或许是家族基因的影响，他真实感受到自己是被诅咒的姓氏。

       他始终忘不了妻子向他展示死婴时脸上的表情。她始终否认是自己杀死了孩子，一脸惊恐地寻求庇护，缩在卧室的大床上瑟瑟发抖。

       有些东西就是会离开，比如贞洁，比如美貌，比如无忧无虑的童年时光，比如年轻时发芽的爱情。除了死亡，没有什么能留住他们。

       后来他有了一个女儿，是他最珍惜的孩子。她在的时候，每一分每一秒都变慢了节奏，让他们共处的时间无限拉长，她嫁人之后，一转眼头顶就冒出了第一根白发。异端者们离开之后的时间也是如此，如同白驹过隙，一转眼眼角就多出了皱纹。他偶尔会吩咐仆人给那无人打理后花园剪剪杂草，扫扫落叶，仅仅如此。

       直到偶然听到海军间流传的消息，他感觉自己的秒针往回退了退，亭角的风铃晃动，飘过一阵春日的风。

       一切都很顺利，凭藉与生具来的权利，男人确信自己正大步走向幸福。下单订制的羊毛地毯要下星期才能送达，奴隶的血浸湿了地毯，都怪牠们不够听话，不愿意走出白色的房间。陷入昏迷的外甥一开始体温过低，泡过澡之后开始发烧，他联系了交好的医生，没怎么经过开发的普通人难以承受被数人轮流侵犯的身体负担，更何况天性高傲的多弗，精神上的打击应该足以令他价值观崩坏。

       这样就好。

       如果可以建一座掌心中的乐园，两个人一直幸福下去就好了。

 

∆

 

       厚重的遮光窗帘布间留下一条狭窄的缝隙，橙色的光束随太阳逐渐西沈，落到窗边的床头，正好照到多弗闭着的眼皮上。半梦半醒，他不悦地扭过头，把脸埋进两块柔软的枕头之间。项圈的细锁链唦唦响了几声，和他轻微的咳嗽声一起漂浮在尘埃中。

       惩罚后的一星期里，舅父都没有强要他，白天放任他一个人在宅子里，晚上和他一同睡觉。大概是对海楼石项圈和高烧的威力感到安心，安排医生来看病时，舅父没有在家。或许是去香波地物色新鲜的性奴，找其他有同样性癖的天龙人开乱交派对，和畸形的娼妓做爱，诸如此类的放荡事吧。

       舅父终究也是个庸俗之人，虽不知道经历过什么，但只要有人肯为他口交，就又会简单地开心起来吧。通过年轻人的性爱试图让自己软趴趴的老阴茎重振威风，好像回到了力壮的时候。当年那个在迷宫深处的凉亭里与自己畅谈阔论，谈天说地的长辈已经不再，剩下一个装着半瓶子灵魂的老糊涂，脑子变得奇怪也是难免。

       多弗清楚，自己曾经很喜欢舅父，想在他身上获得缺失的父爱。

       就像他曾经很喜欢父亲，想成为像他一样德高望重的家主。

       他为父亲忍耐了两年，忍耐他的愚蠢和疯狂，忍耐事态的恶化，直到忍无可忍，才动手结束了这一切。最后还是要重蹈覆辙，仿佛茫茫中有天意，仿佛血统中的诅咒，他不断拨开拦阻的荆棘，走向自己选择的路。

       唯一的遗憾是没能找到任何携带弟弟D N A的线索。出生时的脐带血，胎毛，指甲一类，父母一般都会把新生儿的一部分收藏在小匣子里，作为纪念。仔细想想，或许母亲把匣子带到了下界，早就在大火中全烧尽了也说不定。不但如此，自家的房子里没有留下什么私人物品，实在是算不上老家了。身体恢复些后，抱着一丝希望把舅父家里大小房间都搜寻了一遍，仍旧收获全无。看来制作生命卡是没戏了。

       比起回不去的过去，人间地狱更适合他一些。

       短短两个星期，比不上任何一次航海的时间跨度，却显得漫长而煎熬。

       那些船员，还剩下几个呢？

       那些发誓跟随自己一辈子的人，都在做什么呢？

       这里发生的事情，将成为他带进坟墓的秘密吧。身体变成这样，怎么可能说得出口……

       电光石火，曾经的一句话回响在脑海。

       ——这么羞羞的事情，自尊心强的唐吉柯德大少爷怎么会说得出口？

       “……、”

       从那时起，其实什么都没有改变。起初以为孤独常伴己身，所以不懂孑然一身的滋味，现在，他不情愿也不甘心地意识到自己错了，若不是这样，从高墙边被推下无尽深渊，下坠不会真正令他痛苦，一切的源头是因为失去了那份情感。

 

       房间里忽然响起皮鞋踏在地板上的声音，惊得他回过神来。

       医生向他微微欠身，一言不发地走向床边。他似乎不被允许与多弗交谈，无论对他说什么，做出怎样的反应，都是一副阳痿的表情。自然，多弗也没期待这种习惯了为性奴看病的医生会看在自己（各方面）的魅力上救自己一把。多弗猜测那个医生不是这里的居民，每次他都会带着通讯用的电话虫，一定可以和下界联同。如果想办法用霸气干掉医生，就能顺利和船员们取得联络。在数次诊断中，他近身估量着医生的肌肉分布，观察医生对海楼石的反应，以及性格的危险程度，一点点确信这个人应该很好搞定。

       也就是说，此刻正是“越狱”的大好时机。

       明明不需要任何迷茫，像以往一样，不要思考，单纯地沈溺杀戮就好了。就像第一次开枪时那样自然，像杀死侵犯自己的奴隶一样任由直感支配，过去和未来全都抛弃，继续笑着向周围的人说谎就好了。

 

       “你是我的奴隶阿，多弗。”

 

       “一定不会有人想要你了，不会有人会像我一样，不远万里去找你了……”

       “将来，你一定会落到无人陪伴的孤独之中。”

 

       “那样也能走得下去吗？”

 

       ①不能。

 

       ② 能。

（我以为这个地方可以像p站一样搞跳页，但貌似不行。哦可，随便了。）

 

 

 

 

不能的结局：

……

那种事，对于他来说，根本无所谓吧。

他可是经历过最残忍的驱逐，为了活命杀死谁都不觉得心痛的人。

那些人口口声声说接纳了我，肯定了我，不可能至我于不顾——在心里这么呐喊着，身体却沉重不堪。

只是打个电话过去确认一下，对吧？什么都没有发生，他还是以前那个完美的统治者，只不过人生中不可告人的过去又增加了一个而已。

如果告诉了他们……

特雷波尔和迪亚曼特就此否认自己身为王的资质，庇卡和维尔戈也不再像他们起誓的那样对待自己……

噁心到无法忍受阿。

那样他不就只能再杀死他们了吗！继续一遍遍重复曾经的悲剧，永远无法逃离身上的刻印所带来的耻辱。结果最后，还是和在花园迷宫里迷路时一样，仰望着四周的高墙，和天空中掠过的飞鸟。

……

…………

五年后的一个春天，四十七岁的唐吉轲德圣再婚了。

新娘是小他近三十岁的年轻姑娘，两人都有浅色的金发，前来祝贺的天龙人纷纷赞美真是天作之合。天空中撒下五彩的花瓣，金色彩带落在华盖上，新娘与新郎交换了手中的戒指，教堂的钟声敲响七下。

举办婚宴的大厅坐满了唐吉轲德家的亲属和交好的天龙人家族，白天是各色山珍海味和娱乐表演，等到夜幕降临，所有客人都识趣地离开，回家为第二天的宴席做准备。这时候，新郎向已经是自己妻子的那孩子伸出手，领她到宫殿隐密的某个圆形房间里。

玻璃门自动滑开，里面是另一个宴会场，来宾穿得西装革履，假面覆盖住他们的半张脸，一张张嘴咧开，一双双手鼓起掌来，兴奋得唾液滴在猩红的地毯上。

“来吧，多弗。忍了一整天，辛苦你了……”

舅父在多弗耳边轻声说道，一手扶着他的肩膀，钻石戒指闪闪发光。

多弗脸上不知是兴奋还是羞耻的潮红，逐渐提高的白色礼服裙摆，使宴会场欢愉的呼声更高了。在高筒袜之上，没有任何遮掩，既有男人的阳具，也有女人的阴唇，两样性器中流出的体液将大腿根湿润了。

“各位，为幸福而干杯——”

婚礼的宴会就这样持续了七天。

 

BAD END ～被玩坏的红鹤～

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

能的结局：

 

……

…………

等舅父回家时，迎接他的是一副超乎想像的画面。生在与人间疾苦无缘的圣城，这最恐怖的噩梦中都不曾出现过的景色，如同不断流动的洪水淹没头顶，将他的一切常识冲到九霄云外。但即便有一瞬惊愕得停止思考，还不清楚自己出门的时间里究竟发生了什么，只有一件事是他能够确信的。

多弗朗明哥。

在燃尽倒塌的建筑物构成的一片火海中，他带着意味深长的笑脸，静静地观望着逐渐化作灰烬的后花园，迷宫的高墙好像多米诺骨牌一般接连倒下，火焰包围白色凉亭，燃尽四周盛开的鲜花。火势直奔夜空，黑烟盖住了半边天，黑烟下亮得仿佛白昼。

“这是对我的迁怒吗？”

热风卷起火星飞腾，舅父眯起眼睛，向多弗身边走去。

“怎么会。我可是很感谢你阿……舅父。”

“如果不是你，我也不能超越自己不成熟的过去。”

多弗不再说什么，伸了个懒腰，脚下的影子随火光舞动。对于这栋房子或是花园，他都没有一丝不舍，想必以后都不再会了。就算感到悲伤，感到痛苦，其中也不会掺杂不舍的情绪。

“我是很容易腻的人，所以对老年人没兴趣，明白了吗？”

他举起手枪，对着两手空空的舅父。对方出乎意料地没有抵抗，只是苦笑着。

“真遗憾，我们最终也逃不过彼此残杀的命运。”

“你觉得这是命运吗？”听到这句又好气又好笑的话，多弗一手扶着额头笑了笑，“你觉得我遭到这一切都是命运？别说蠢话了，这一切不过是人不理智的选择的结果，是他们当背负的罪债，全都是活该阿。”

“让我们就此永別吧。”

世界上又增加了一具无处安放的尸体。

 

 

TRUE END ～回忆的宫殿～

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 自己一直很想读多弗朗明哥受的屎文（就是没理由的虐，没理由的h，看完令人不会感觉舒适但会莫名很爽的那种文章）  
> 这篇文章完全是私欲 可是除了最初构思的时候 没有一刻让我爽的  
> 每个字在打出来的时候 已经失去了性奋  
> 我可能半年内都不会写黄文了 顶多来点兴奋佐料  
> 这是一篇没有什么救赎 没有什么希望的文章  
> 真的有人会来读吗？  
> 反正明哥都这么凉凉了 无所谓了……


End file.
